Besos
by Maruychan
Summary: Serie de Drabbles con Francis y Antonio cómo protagonistas. ÚLTIMO DRABBLE: Beso negro. Aumento de rating
1. Afectivo

**_Besos. (Drabbles Francia-España)_**

**_Primer drabble: _**_Beso afectivo: El beso afectivo es el típico que se da a un niño pequeño como muestra de cariño. Ese que se da en la frente o en la nariz y que te dan ganas de achucharles por ser tan monosos~~_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ay si Hetalia fuese mío...*Trollface* Lo mal que me lo iba a pasar yo si Hetalia fuese mío._

_Dedicado a Miru porque no hay razón para no dedicarle algo xDDDDDD. _

_

* * *

_

Beso afectivo.

El día en que le presentaron a su supuesto hermano mayor Galia, Hispania se quedó mirando a ése niño de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros como si de un extraterrestre se tratase. Detrás de él se encontraba su abuelo, el Imperio Romano, quien había derrotado a Germania y había conseguido que ese apuesto niño (porque Galia era un niño tan guapo que podía tomarse por una niña con facilidad de no ser por la voz y el carácter que tenía) pasase a formar parte de su vasto Imperio.

-Hispania, este es tu hermano, Galia.

Los dos niños se miraron. Uno bajó en seguida la vista al suelo, todavía con heridas por la guerra que había tenido que superar prematuramente. Hispania, por su parte miró durante un poco más de rato al rubio ante él y luego subió su verde mirada a la cara de Roma. Éste le devolvió una brillante sonrisa mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de Galia.

-Creo que te llevarás bien con él. Al igual que tú, ha tenido que sufrir una guerra. ¿Has oído, Galia? Hispania también tuvo heridas de pequeño.

Eso provocó que el galo levantase de nuevo su mirada para fijarla en la cara morena de Hispania. Con una excusa un tanto pésima, Roma se fue a atender cosas con su jefe y dejó solos a los dos niños. Hispania, en un repentino arranque de timidez, juntó sus manos en su espalda, retorciéndolas y moviendo el pie derecho apoyándose sólo en la punta.

-Así que, ¿a ti también te invadieron?- preguntó Galia con un poco de más valor que el otro pequeño. Hispania asintió rápidamente con la cabeza-. ¿Te hicieron mucho daño?

Sólo entonces Hispania se percató del brillante color azul que tenía Galia en sus ojos. Era como si hubiesen encerrado todo el _Mare Nostrum_ en su interior. Esos ojos le parecían fascinantes y a la vez le daban envidia. Si bien a Hispania le encantaban sus ojos, la intensidad que tenían esos irises era mortal. Parecía como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos más profundos.

Ignorando la pregunta del otro, Hispania señaló una pequeña herida justo encima del ojo derecho de Galia. Seguramente era la menos grave de todos los rasguños y golpes que tenía, pero para el hispano era como si esa herida profanase la función penetrante que esos ojos poseían por fuerza natural.

-¿Te duele mucho?-. El pequeño Galia, sorprendido porque le preguntase por esa herida se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Muy poco. Pero es molesta.

No sabía que más añadir, ni el hispano tampoco, que seguía envalentonado por esos ojos azules. Y entonces, para sorpresa del galo, Hispania se inclinó y le dio un beso en la herida por la que había preguntado, justo encima de la ceja de Galia. Tras ese ligero beso, el rubio se llevó su mano a la herida, exhibiendo en su cara un pequeño sonrojo, al igual que le pasaba al moreno.

-A-así curará antes- se excusó Hispania, cada vez más colorado, antes de salir corriendo.

Galia se quedó allí unos segundos más para después seguir el camino que había tomado Hispania con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

* * *

_Tienes la posibilidad de dejarme un review feliz. =D_


	2. Simble

**_Besos. (Drabbles Francia-España)_**

**_Segundo drabble: _**_Beso simble: En el beso simble un componente de la pareja succiona el labio superior del otro mientras éste se decia a succionar el inferior de su compañero._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ay si Hetalia fuese mío...*Trollface* Lo mal que me lo iba a pasar yo si Hetalia fuese mío._

**_Advertencias:_**_ Este drabble está ambientado en un momento cercano de la historia de España. No lo llegué sufrir de primera mano (por suerte, yo estaba preparándome para ir al instituto cuando esto ocurrió y vivo en un pueblo cerca de Madrid, no en la capital) pero esto conmocionó a toda España y sobre todo a Madrid, que fue dónde ocurrió. Hablo de los atentados del 11-M. Este es un drabble que he escrito ahora mismo, y en teoría iba otro antes, pero sentí la urgencia de colgar este primero._

* * *

_Beso simble._

A las 7:37 España cambió para siempre.

Antonio llevaba ya una hora despierto, algo extraño en él. Pero teniendo en cuenta que dentro de tres días le elegirían un nuevo jefe, pues España en ése momento tenía mil cosas por hacer. Los dos partidos políticos principales estaban como siempre a la gresca y, aunque de vez en cuando le hacían gracia sus piques, tenía que admitir que le haría muchísimo mejor a él y toda su casa que se pusiesen de acuerdo en algo. Para variar.

España estaba en un residencia en Madrid, preparándose para atender sus asuntos del día cuando el reloj se situó a las 07:37. Habría podido ser unas 07:37 normales. Podrían haberlo sido de no ser porque, cuando el segundero llegó al segundo 47, Antonio sintió un dolor infernal en su interior. Sorprendido, se inclinó sobre la silla en la que se había colocado los calcetines y jadeó intentando respirar. Era como si llevase fuego vivo en las entrañas. Como si algo dentro de él hubiese hecho explosión. Y el dolor no eran pinchazos puntuales. Todavía intentaba recuperarse cuando otros dos pinchazos de dolor hicieron que éste se extendiese hasta la parte del bajo vientre. Madrid. El dolor estaba en Madrid. Unos segundos después el dolor emitió otro pinchazo en su entrepierna y Antonio se vio obligado a inclinarse y caer al suelo, empujando la silla y haciendo que esta se cayese de golpe y con un sonoro estruendo.

Varios criados, alarmados por el ruido, fueron corriendo a ver qué pasaba y se encontraron a España tirado en el suelo, gimiendo del dolor y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Lo único que pudieron hacer por él fue ayudarle a levantarse. España se negaba a quedarse tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada y, a pesar de las insistencias de sus sirvientes, se fue en un coche al centro de Madrid, dispuesto a saber que había ocurrido.

El horror de ése día fue tan frenético que Antonio lo único que recordaría sería el dolor que sentía. No solo por el daño que eso le había hecho físicamente, sino también por ver a 191 familias destrozadas para siempre. Por ver como cientos de heridos tenían que dividirse en diversos hospitales de la ciudad.

Ante esa situación y a pesar de lo mal que estaba en ese momento, España comenzó a ayudar a los bomberos, a los servicios sanitarios en todo lo que pudiese. Varias veces se acercaron políticos importantes a pedirle que por favor descansase. Recibió llamadas de todos los países europeos para darle fuerzas y apoyo, pero España lo único que hizo fue responder ausente, más preocupado por cómo estaban los demás que por el interés del resto por él.

Agradeció que Arthur ordenase tocar compases de su himno cómo homenaje, que su hermano Portugal y también Polonia dijesen que al día siguiente sería luto oficial en su país. Estados Unidos e Israel habían puesto a su disposición los materiales que precisase para encontrar a los culpables. Le daba igual. Él lo único que quería evitar era que alguien más resultase herido por más bombas. La policía madrileña las estaba buscando y había encontrado dos mochilas sospechosas.

El único momento que se permitió de descanso ese día fue por la tarde-noche cuando le obligaron a volver a su casa. La sorpresa fue la de encontrarse allí a Francis, vestido de forma impecable como siempre, mientras que él estaba con la chaqueta desgarrada, la camisa mancha y convertida casi en un trapo de limpiar el polvo y, sinceramente sus pantalones tampoco estaban en su mejor momento. En otras circunstancias Francia habría hecho algún comentario sobre ese atuendo, pero una sola mirada esos brillantes ojos verdes que llevaban consigo el sufrimiento de millones de personas le bastó para acercarse a un muy cansado y destrozado Antonio y mecerle entre sus brazos. Sólo allí el español se permitió relajarse. Francia lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciarle la cabeza mientras España se convulsionaba llorando pero sin mostrarlo a nadie. Poco a poco el moreno se fue calmando y cuando eso ocurrió, Francis e obligó a mirarle a la cara y le besó el labio superior mientras España, con sueño y con todavía resquemor en su vientre succionaba el labio inferior de Francia con debilidad.

Y aunque para Antonio la presencia y el apoyo de Francis eran más que suficientes, hubo una frase que desencadenó todo un río de lágrimas.

-Estoy contigo, _mon ami._

* * *

_Mis disculpas si alguien de España vivió esto más de cerca y piensa que ha quedado escaso o débil. Quería centrarme en la relación FrSp y el hecho de que Francia durante los tres días de luto oficial puso todas sus banderas a media asta. A éso es a lo que se refiere cuando dice al final esa frase._

_Prometo que el próximo review será menos dramático. De nuevo serán Galia e Hispania y será el beso esquimal y el beso mariposa._

_Tienes la posibilidad de dejarme un review. =D_


	3. De esquimal y de mariposa

**_Besos. (Drabbles Francia-España)_**

**_Segundo drabble: _**_Beso de esquimal: Se juntan las narices de la pareja y se frotan entre sí. Beso de mariposa: se juntan las mejillas y se hace un parpadeo rápido por parte de ambos con los ojos tan cerca que las pestañas se acarician._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ay si Hetalia fuese mío...*Trollface* Lo mal que me lo iba a pasar yo si Hetalia fuese mío._

_Monosos~~._

* * *

_Beso de esquimal y beso de mariposa._

Hacía cinco años que Galia había llegado después de la conquista de Roma; y aunque poco a poco se iba abriendo a todos los países que estaban bajo el cuidado y la supervisión del Imperio, Galia seguía sintiéndose demasiado solo.

Todavía le costaba adaptarse a su nueva situación. El hecho de que Roma le enseñase el idioma y las costumbres que había en su casa había podido ayudarle en suma medida, pero aún así la naturaleza reservada que tenía el galo desde el principio y que sólo se había derrumbado cuando Hispania le dio un beso sobre una herida, se había adueñado de todas su formas de actuar, incluyendo cuando estaba con los dos pequeños hermanos italianos, se mantenía reservado, aunque estos apenas fuesen unos bebés y no pudiesen hacerle daño de ningún modo.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Galia decidía pasarse por el bosque que tenía Roma a su alrededor, un poco separado de las carreteras principales, pero lo suficientemente cerca para no perderse de vista y oír si alguien le buscaba, principalmente Roma.

Estaba muy orgulloso de haber elegido ese árbol para esconderse. Subido a una rama, Galia se mantenía oculto de la vista de los demás, mientras se acariciaba el pelo para deshacerse de los enredos que podían habérsele formado. No quería tener que luego tirar de un hermoso pelo con un cepillo que hiciese que se le cayesen los cabellos a puñados.

Se quedó mirando al infinito, con el pelo todavía en las manos, así que no se dio cuenta de que Hispania debajo del árbol, le miraba intentando entablar conversación con él. Absorto en sus pensamientos, Galia no le oyó y tampoco se percató de que, harto de esperar una respuesta, Hispania estaba escalando el árbol y se sentaba en la misma rama gruesa que el galo. El moreno, agitó una mano frente a él y sólo entonces el rubio reaccionó.

-¡Hispania!- exclamó con sorpresa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues intentaba avisarte que Roma te llamaba, pero al parecer tu pelo es más importante que saber cómo está la gente que vive en tu casa- recriminó Hispania sacándole la lengua al rubio. El rubio ante esa burlona afirmación se ofendió y se recostó mejor en el árbol, enlazando sus brazos en el pecho.

-Me importa como estéis en casa- admitió el galo, mirando con firmeza al hispano, aunque notando un ligero calorcillo en las mejillas por la sinceridad de la confesión. Tarde se dio cuenta de que esa frase había hecho cambiar algo en la expresión del moreno, que seguía mostrando una sonrisa traviesa aunque era más dulcificada. En eso momento Galia pensó que debía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho…hasta que vio a Hispania acercarse a gatas en la rama con cuidado de no caerse y frotar sus narices con una mueca de infantil felicidad.

-A mí también me importa como estés tú- admitió el otro, con un sonrojo igual de suave que el que Galia volvía a portar en sus mejillas. Con una sonrisa, Hispania volvió a descolgarse del tronco del árbol, bajando hasta tocar el suelo con sus pies. Se encaminaba hacia la carretera cuando notó una mano en su hombro obligándolo a girarse. Era Galia, por supuesto, que se había bajado después que él. Para sorpresa del moreno, el galo juntó sus rostros, pero no de forma simétrica, sino que el brillante ojo derecho de Galia estaba justo en la posición del ojo derecho de Hispania y, agarrándole del cuello pestañeó, acariciando sus pestañas más claras con las oscuras del hispano. Tras eso, Galia se separó con una risita mientras Hispania seguía absorto por ese gesto. Una vez reaccionó, se acercó corriendo por la espalda al galo y le tiró de un mechón de pelo para picarle y que le persiguiese hasta casa de Roma. Obviamente eso fue lo que consiguió.

* * *

_¿Quién vota porque haga un drabble del beso de vaca? =DDDDDDD_

_Tienes la posibilidad de dejarme un review feliz. =D_


	4. Seco

**_Besos. (Drabbles Francia-España)_**

**_Segundo drabble: _**_Beso seco: Típico beso en el que sólo se juntan los labios. Un pico de toda la vida, vamos._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ay si Hetalia fuese mío...*Trollface* Lo mal que me lo iba a pasar yo si Hetalia fuese mío._

* * *

_Beso seco._

España estaba en guerra. No era extraño que un país cualquiera de Europa estuviese con rencillas con sus vecinos, pero el caso de Antonio era especial. Los musulmanes querían extender todo su califato por Europa, alegando que su Fe en Alá, era la única religión real y que debían someter a todos los infieles. El hecho de que los herederos de Roma no pensasen igual que ellos les molestaba profundamente, y por eso decidieron invadir el territorio español; el enlace directo con el resto de Europa.

Antonio en esos años no lo había pasado bien. Se había visto obligado a subir hasta arriba de la península y esperar a que sus jefes en ese momento, los visigodos, se animasen a organizar un contraataque. España ya estaba un poco cansado de que no consiguiesen ponerse de acuerdo para atacar.

En esos momentos, en el que los jefes de los distintos territorios que le quedaban se ponían a discutir sobre si enfrentarse a los invasores, España se iba a dar una vuelta. El único con el que parecía compartir algo de su punto de vista era con el joven Pelayo, un rey que se había negado a permitir más invasiones por parte de los musulmanes. Pero el problema llegaba cuando intentaba convencer a los demás reyes a su causa. España decía por activa y por pasiva que no debían permitir que les invadiesen así como así, pero los demás reyes le desechaban por ser demasiado joven… ¿Demasiado joven? ¡Tenía más de 800 años!

Andaba por el bosque cuando dos personas llegaron galopando por dónde se encontraba él. Temeroso de que fuesen invasores o exploradores del califato, Antonio llevó la mano a su espada, por si tenía que defenderse.

-¿Quién va?- cuestionó mirando a los dos jinetes que se habían parado al verle. Nada más decir él eso, uno de los dos se bajó de su caballo y le dio órdenes al otro en francés. Una vez se fue, el que se había bajado se acercó a él. Todavía sin reconocerle, Antonio se puso a la defensiva, hasta que su mente relacionó ideas. ¿En francés?

-_Espagne!_- exclamó Francis acercándose a él con alegría y abrazándole, toqueteándole mientras tanto-. ¡Los musulmanes me han invadido!

Antonio enarcó una ceja ante el abrazo de Francis intentando apartarse de las manos que empezaban a colarse por todos lados.

-¿Y eso te hace feliz?- preguntó extrañado el moreno. No creía que Francia fuese tan sádico como para que le gustase que le invadiesen. Le gustaba invadir, eso estaba claro. Ahora mismo aunque pensase que no se estaba dando cuenta, España notaba como el francés toqueteaba sus regiones vitales. Apartó su mano con fuerza.

-No me alegro porque me hayan invadido, _chéri_. Me alegro porque les he vencido en Tours y Poitiers. ¡Han tenido que volver aquí!

Ante esa noticia, Antonio sintió alegría por su vecino y a la vez envidia por no poder él hacer lo mismo. Vale que Pelayo había detenido su avance en Covadonga, pero, ¡necesitaban algo más! No podían permitir que esto siguiese así. Con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría en su rostro, España dijo:

-¡Qué bien, Francia! Así no podrán subir más ya atacaros a vosotros. Seguro que ahora se lo piensan dos veces.

-_Carolus_ dijo lo mismo- confirmó Francia examinando con detenimiento el rostro de su amigo-. ¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces molesto.

España negó con la cabeza separándose de Francis y dándole la espalda, continuando su camino y mirando al bosque asturiano. Como suponía, Francia le siguió, andando un poco más atrasado que él.

-Es sólo que…me das envidia- confesó el español sin dirigirle una mirada al rubio, deteniendo su avance y con las manos en la espalda-. Yo daría lo que fuera porque mis jefes se aliasen para luchar contra mis invasores.

No sabía que había sido de Francis, pero de pronto no oía ni su respiración. Pensó que a lo mejor se había ido por no saber qué decir, pero eso sólo ocurrió hasta que notó la mano de Francis en su hombro, mientras le hacía girarse y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro cubierto por la áspera tela de la túnica sobre la cual iba la armadura.

-Sí yo he podido, tú puedes Antonio- le espetó repentinamente serio. Observándole, España entonces se percató de lo mucho que había crecido. Era de su misma edad y se dio cuenta de que aun así la batalla de Poitiers había sido definitiva para él. Había significado una mayor maduración y le había hecho percatarse del potencial de su ejército gracias a la guía de Carlos Martel.

Repentinamente, España notó algo suave en sus labios. Ese algo suave eran los propios labios de Francis quien los juntaba con suavidad como si fuese algo delicado y hecho de la más tenue de las telas. Tanta ternura casi consiguió que Antonio rompiese a llorar de la emoción o de gritar de la frustración, lo que más cerca quedase. Cuando el rubio separó sus labios, acarició una mejilla del español y dijo con severidad:

-Nunca permitas que te pisoteen, _Espagne_. Eres un país fuerte, y saldrás de ésta. Eso tenlo por seguro.

A espaldas del francés, el compañero volvió y avisó al rubio que era hora de partir. Con un apretón en el brazo, Francis se fue dejando allí a Antonio hundido en sus pensamientos.

Francia tenía razón. No podía dejar que le pisoteasen y que no le tuviesen en cuenta sólo porque los territorios no estuviesen unificados.

Con paso firme dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la sala dónde los reyes estaban reunidos. Un fuerte fruncimiento de ceño daba constancia de su estado anímico. Y es que tenía claro que nadie más iba a jugar con él nunca más. Y la batalla de Poitiers era lo único que necesitaba para demostrar que los musulmanes podían ser derrotados.

Y él lo conseguiría.

* * *

_A ver, estoy pensando en, aparte de los drabbles ya pensado y hechos, hacer el "Beso negro". Cómo no estoy muy segura de siq uiero ponerlo o no, he decidido que vosotras deis vuestra opinión. El beso de vaca ya está escrito asi que se confirma que habrá beso de vaca xDDDDDDD._

_Tienes la posibilidad de dejarme un review feliz. =D_


	5. Succionador

**_Besos. (Drabbles Francia-España)_**

**_Segundo drabble: _**_Beso succionador: Un componente de la pareja succiona el labio inferior del otro._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ay si Hetalia fuese mío...*Trollface* Lo mal que me lo iba a pasar yo si Hetalia fuese mío._

* * *

_Beso succionador._

-Un tratado- dijo España mirando el papel que Francia, muy orgulloso de sí mismo tendía hacia él.

-Sí, _Espagne_. Un tratado. Mi jefe ahora mismo está hablando con el valido de tu rey. Al parecer quiere conquistar Portugal porque es el enlace más directo que _Angleterre_ tiene con el resto de Europa- respondió el francés, hecho un mar de nervios por dentro pero ocultándolo bastante bien. Si España llegaba a enterarse de lo que su jefe en realidad planeaba hacer se podía dar por muerto. El español podía ser algo cortito para algunos temas, pero cuando dejaba llevarse por su percepción, podía llegar a ser _muy peligroso_. Y él había experimentado en sus propias carnes como podía llegar a ser el español en momentos peligrosos. En sus propias carnes y en todos los sentidos, gracias a Dios. Al pensar eso y evadirse del estrés que sentía en su cuerpo, Francis pudo ser más natural y conseguir que España no sospechase tanto de su forma de ser. Observó el tratado en cuestión, acariciando su mentón con la pluma, dispuesto a cambiar cualquier cosa que fuese inconveniente para él o en la que el francés se hubiese emocionado mucho.

No pudo encontrar nada. Todo estaba perfecto. Le pasó el tratado al criado que estaba a su izquierda, quien lo llevó a la sala dónde Napoleón y Godoy hablaban de lo mismo que Francis y él. Al francés se le iluminó el rostro ante eso. Lo había conseguido. Antonio había dado vía libre a Godoy para que firmase el tratado. Y teniendo en cuenta lo buen expositor de argumentos de que era su jefe, no tardaría mucho en recibir el tratado firmado por los dos.

-Sin trampas, Francis.

Francia se levantó de su silla y agarró el rostro de Antonio que permanecía sentado.

Algo en esos ojos verdes, no sabía que exactamente, le hizo volver a sentir la culpabilidad que había notado al iniciar la reunión. Esa sensación se apagó cuando recordó la posibilidad de hacer suyo y sólo suyo al español. Era lo que él y su jefe buscaban.

Con mimo, besó el labio inferior de Antonio, fino y suave para después juguetear con él. España, al notar ese beso no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a los brazos del francés mientras este succionaba con anhelo.

-Sin trampas, Antonio- mintió el francés con una sonrisa que se le hizo más amarga que otra cosa.

* * *

_El beso negro parece ser, por lo reviews que he recibido, que sí se hará. Para los que no lo sepan el beso negro es un beso en el ano. Se suele __usar para preparación pre sexo._

_Tienes la posibilidad de dejarme un review feliz. =D_


	6. Toma todo

**_Besos. (Drabbles Francia-España)_**

**_Segundo drabble: _**_Beso toma todo: Un componente de la pareja apresa los dos labios del otro._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ay si Hetalia fuese mío...*Trollface* Lo mal que me lo iba a pasar yo si Hetalia fuese mío._

* * *

_Beso toma todo._

Al igual que le pasaba a Antonio con Francis, éste tenía una parte favorita del cuerpo del español. Vale su culo era ciertamente una de sus favoritas. Pero si alguien le preguntaba si había habido alguna parte del cuerpo de Antonio que le hubiese atraído hasta el punto de perseguirle en sueños, esa era, sin duda alguna sus grandes y desafiantes ojos verdes. Alegres casi siempre, pero fríos cuando algo se interponía en su camino o cuando se enfadaba.

Desde pequeño le llamó la atención esa capacidad del español de usar sus ojos como fuente expresiva de todas sus emociones. Brillantes como esmeraldas pero frescos como si tuviesen dentro todo el bosque que adornada la meseta española.

Recordaba los momentos exactos en los que esos ojos expresaron todo tipo de conductas. Pero sin duda, de la que más se arrepentía Francis, era de la expresión de odio que aún hoy recordaba cuando discutía con Antonio. La que recibió del español el 3 de Mayo de 1808; cuando Antonio, todavía con la ropa sucia y desgarrada de la revuelta en Madrid el día anterior, vio como fusilaban a toda una fila de madrileños frente a él. Su expresión distaba de ser la alegre y cantarina que solía ser mientras observaba como el horror se extendía ante él como si de un virus de tratase. Mientras el español observaba ese asesinato –porque otro nombre no se le podía poner- Francis se acercó a él, con el orgullo que el imperio le había contagiado.

No llegó a decirle nada. Nada más sentirle a su espalda, España se giró y le dirigió esa mirada. Como si no fuese capaz de perdonarle nunca. Como si no le reconociese.

España le miró como el país invasor que era. Y un puñetazo llegó, cruzando la cara del francés. A pesar de estar débil, Francia tuvo que admitir que el golpe había sido duro. Miró con desdén al vecino que se mostraba ante él para, acto seguido, coger el puño con el que acababa de golpearle y atrapar su boca completa, labios incluidos, en un beso desenfrenado que España no respondió, pero tampoco evitó. Se dedicó a dejar que el francés hiciese sin dejar de desafiarle con esa mirada.

Ese beso selló el control momentáneo de Francia sobre la nación mediterránea.

Ese beso fue la declaración de guerra de España.

Y esa mirada, cuando Francia se apropiaba del español mientras este le aseguraba unos años llenos de violencia y sufrimiento, fue la que hizo que Francis tuviese esos ojos verdes como parte de sus pesadillas.

* * *

_Como podéis ver, los dos últimos drabbles se continúan. Pasará un par de veces, ya que a éste todavía le sigue uno más. El beso de vaca también será de Hispania y Galia por ejemplo. Habrá auto conclusivos y algunos que se pueden relacionar aunque no era mi idea relacionarlos. En Hetalia todo acaba relacionándose aunque no lo pretendas. Es lo malo de estar en un fandom históricamente verídico. Lalalala(8)_

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que recibo, que nunca os he dicho nada. No tengo mucha afición a responderlos, asi que muchas preguntas las dejo sin contestar. Pero realmente se agradece que la gente te de tu apoyo de esa forma. Se valora mucho y se os quiere más. ^3^._

_Tienes la posibilidad de dejarme un review feliz. =D_


	7. Justino

**_Besos. (Drabbles Francia-España)_**

**_Séptimo drabble: _**_Beso Justino: Los dos miembros de la pareja introducen su lengua en la boca del otro._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ay si Hetalia fuese mío...*Trollface* Lo mal que me lo iba a pasar yo si Hetalia fuese mío._

* * *

_Beso Justino._

La mirada de España describía frialdad en cada motita brillante instalada en sus irises. Ninguno de sus hombres parecía percatarse de esa mirada, pues estaban muy ocupados detrás de él mirando a los hombres que avanzaban con lentitud por el camino que separaba España de Francia. Esa helada mirada estaba dirigida a los soldados franceses que salían de su casa. Por fin.

Después de casi siete años de hostilidades, el causante de todo esto, Francia dejaba en paz sus territorios, a su gente, a sus ciudades.

Y sobre todo, le dejaba en paz a él.

Con los brazos cruzados dejaba que el viento meciese su cabello marrón, mientras cambiaba la dirección de su mirada de la hilera de tropas napoleónicas a la pradera que se extendía a su izquierda, donde sus generales más allegados y sus comandantes le acompañaban en ese momento. Iba a mirar de nuevo a las tropas cuando vio una figura muy reconocible acercándose. España se alejó un poco, quedando detrás de sus oficiales y dándole la espalda al recién llegado, que habló a los oficiales pero no apartó sus ojos azules de la espalda de Antonio.

-Esa es la última hilera de soldados- afirmó en un tono bajo que casi debilitó al español. Casi. Seguía erguido con la cabeza bien alta escondiendo su rostro de la mirada de Francis cuando éste dijo-. ¿Se me permitiría hablar un poco apartado con España? Pueden vernos en todo momento, pero requiero algo de privacidad.

Antonio se giró entonces, mirando casi sin expresión a su vecino. Por un momento Francis creyó que le iba a mandar a freír espárragos. El nerviosismo de los oficiales también parecía indicarlo, hasta que Antonio les despachó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Cuando se quedaron ellos dos solos, Francis se quitó su elegante sombrero y miró al español, con él en las manos.

-No sé cómo empezar a disculparme- reconoció el rubio sin dejar de mirar el rosto de su compañero.

-La gente "normal" suele empezar con un "lo siento"- expuso el español. Aunque no pretendía ser un comentario gracioso, ni mucho menos, Francis sintió alivio cuando le oyó responderle. Algo era algo. Con cautela se acercó al español y dejó caer la mano derecha con el sombrero en ella. La mano izquierda de Francis, incapaz de estarse quieta, se posó en la mejilla de Antonio, quien en seguida llevó la suya a la muñeca del francés, con la evidente intención de alejarla de allí.

En ese momento los ojos de Francia y de España se encontraron, entrelazándose. Llevado por el momento, el rubio deslizó sus labios a los de España y coló su lengua dentro. Para su sorpresa, España coló la suya también en su boca. Pero fue sólo durante un momento. Cuando se dio cuenta, España ya se había alejado y había eliminado todo contacto con el francés. Captando el mensaje, Francis se colocó el sombrero mientras decía:

-Lo que más me duele de todo esto, es que vas a tardar un siglo en volver a reír conmigo.

Mientras Francis se alejaba, oyó a España hablar. La frase ni siquiera estaba dirigida hacia él, pero una extraña sensación le embargó cuando la escuchó:

-Lo que a mí más me duele, es saber que no tardaré ni diez años en hacerlo.

* * *

_Tienes la posibilidad de dejarme un review feliz. =D_


	8. De apretón

**_Besos. (Drabbles Francia-España)_**

**_Octavo drabble: _**_Beso de apretón: Se juntan los dos labios en un firme apretón. Sin más. Es un beso sencillo pero posesivo._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ay si Hetalia fuese mío...*Trollface* Lo mal que me lo iba a pasar yo si Hetalia fuese mío._

_Dedicado a Miru. No se me olvida que, según le iba enseñando este drabble, ella iba comentando CASI TODAS las frases. Me encantó que le encantase xDDDDD_

* * *

_Beso de apretón._

A veces, sin venir a cuento, Francia le empujaba contra una pared y comenzaba una cadena de besos que variaban de la ternura más incitante al lujurioso desenfreno.

De esas veces, España se resistía en un 75%. Los motivos eran diversos: "No le apetecía", "alguien les podía ver", "estoy de mal humor" o, simplemente le molestaba que Francis hiciese eso y le paraba dándole un contundente puñetazo en el estómago. Bueno, esas veces era cuando le había interrumpido haciendo algo importante o cuando el Ibex 35 había tenido un mal día.

Dentro de ése 75%, Francia salía victorioso con un nada desdeñable porcentaje del 65%. Él lo atribuía a que era un dios del amor y todo lo concerniente a él y que ni el propio Antonio, país de la pasión, podía resistirse a él. España sabía que eso era una mentira cochina. Ese 65% era el que él le dejaba tener. El hispano era el más consciente de los dos de que, a pesar de la crisis que sufría, si le pegaba un puñetazo a Francis para detenerle, éste no sobreviviría.

Francis estaba muy orgulloso de que los momentos de ese estilo, en el que casi siempre acababan teniendo sexo desenfrenado en un escobero o detrás de una escalera para que los demás países no les viesen. Se consideraba un buen seductor al conseguir que el país de la pasión gimiese mientras él estaba entre sus piernas.

Pero había un porcentaje que el galo siempre evitaba contar y que el moreno adoraba hacer público.

Menos a menudo era Antonio el que le empujaba a una pared. Entonces se limitaba a apretar los dos labios, sin moverse, sin avanzar, sin mecer sus labios. El 100% de las veces, Francis se desesperaba por su inacción y le pasaba los brazos por el cuello. De ese 100%, **todas** las veces acababa Francis siendo el que gemía mientras cabalgaba al español en una cama o mientras Antonio le introducía Madrid con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz a la vez que mordisqueaba la nuca francesa.

El francés evitaba ese porcentaje, no porque le molestase ser el pasivo. De hecho, le encantaba serlo con España. Lo que realmente le molestaba de esas situaciones, era que mientras él se veía limitado a un 70% de efectividad (contando con el 25% en el que Antonio no se quejaba y la mitad de las veces que conseguía convencer al español dentro del otro 75%), España había conseguido un bestial 100% de fiabilidad.

Un porcentaje que el español acababa de reafirmar tras una intensa sesión de sexo de la que a Francis aún le costaba recuperarse. Antonio besó el hombro izquierdo de Francis, aún enterrado en él.

-A pesar de que puedo vanagloriarme de mi 100%- comentó España mientras Francis se removía molesto por la mención-, debo decir que tu 100% es más espectacular.

Francis le miró por encima de su hombro, curioso y aprovechando para llevar su mano derecha al trasero hispano. Así estaba mejor.

-¿Qué 100%, _mon chéri_?

-Siempre haces que me quede con ganas de más- admitió el español con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Mon dieu._ A veces los porcentajes en tu contra se convertían en la mejor noticia que habías oído nunca.

* * *

_En un principio ahora iba el beso de vaca, pero no me pude resistir a adelantar éste xDDDD. El siguiente sí será el beso de vaca._

_Tienes la posibilidad de dejarme un review feliz. =D_


	9. De Vaca

**_Besos. (Drabbles Francia-España)_**

**_Noveno drabble: _**_Beso de vaca: Uno de los dos lame con la lengua la mejilla de su compañero._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ay si Hetalia fuese mío...*Trollface* Lo mal que me lo iba a pasar yo si Hetalia fuese mío._

* * *

_Beso de vaca._

Si había algo que a Hispania le entusiasmase en suma medida, sin duda eso era cuando Galia se quedaba dormido a plena vista de todo el mundo. No solía ocurrir a menudo, el galo era la muestra de la elegancia y del saber estar y evitaba siempre dar muestras de sueño. Pero ahora que estaban ellos solos en casa de Roma mientras éste se había ido a tratar varios temas con Germania, Galia se había dejado caer en un sofá para leer algo interesante y había acabado quedándose dormido en él, con la lectura de turno encima del pecho.

Hispania se quedaba embobado mirando la belleza de su vecino. Normalmente se percataba de que, según crecía, Galia se iba haciendo más apuesto y más elegante. Empezaba a atraer la mirada de muchas mujeres y la de casi los mismos hombres. Entre ellos, la del propio Hispania.

Pero a cada ligero movimiento de su cabeza sus cabellos trigueños se meneaban con dulzura. Con cada parpadeo esos ojos imposiblemente azules se te clavaban con premeditada y calculada sensualidad. Sus labios se abrían como si te incitasen con su movimiento a unirte a ellos. Y lo peor de todo era que el galo cada vez era más consciente del poder que estaba adquiriendo. De eso y de que debajo de la ropa había piel que se podía tocar. Hispania ya se había percatado tarde un par de veces de que su vecino había colado una mano por debajo de su túnica y le sobaba descaradamente el trasero. Cuando le preguntaba por qué lo hacía, el rubio se limitaba a responder:

-Es que se te está quedado un culo de lo más prieto, perfecto para _l'amour_.

Esa era otra. Galia e Hispania seguían entendiéndose. Pero cuando volvían a su casa hablaban de forma diferente. Cada vez más. Lo cual por una parte era bueno, pues significaba que estaban creciendo y desarrollándose.

Hispania, por su parte, también había crecido algo. Sus ojos eran más alegres y verdes, su cara ya había perdido la suavidad infantil y había comenzado a adquirir unos rasgos más angulosos. Aparte del ya mencionado trasero y sus torneadas piernas. Y un malsano gusto por dormir.

Por eso que a Hispania se le viese durmiendo en el sofá era habitual. Que se viese a Galia abandonando sus recién adquiridos rasgos atractivos y con esos ojos lujuriosos cerrados, era un espectáculo para nada usual. E Hispania estaba aprovechándolo al máximo, mirando como el pecho del rubio subía y bajaba con lentitud y suavidad.

Entonces, Galia despertó abriendo sólo un ojo y lo enfocó en su compañero.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó con la voz un poco ronca.

Hispania se sobresaltó al ver que había sido pillado justo mientras se envalentonaba con el rubio. Habría sentido pudor de no ser porque ya eran bastantes años conociéndose y precisamente no era lo más vergonzoso que el galo le había pillado haciendo.

-Has enmudecido por mi espectacular belleza y estilo, ¿verdad?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa pícara levantándose y acercando sus manos peligrosamente al bajo de la túnica de Hispania.

Entonces notó algo mojado y desagradable pasarse por su mejilla mientras él alargaba las manos a los bronceados muslos hispanos. Esa cosa mojada se deslizó con lentitud pasmosa desde su mandíbula hasta el pómulo bajo el ojo, que se cerró por inercia.

Segundos después Hispania se secaba los labios riendo con alegría mientras Galia se limpiaba el moflete con disgusto.

-Te vas a enterar ahora- aseguró el galo con infantil resquemor y una sonrisa traviesa, empezando a perseguir a Hispania por toda la casa.

Porque, a pesar de que creciesen, todavía sentían la emoción que los niños sentían cuando jugaban al "pilla-pilla". Y ellos no eran ninguna excepción.

* * *

_Próximamente: Beso "Yo te sigo"._

_Tienes la posibilidad de dejarme un review feliz. =D_


	10. Yo te sigo

**_Besos. (Drabbles Francia-España)_**

**_Décimo drabble: _**_Beso yo te sigo: Es uan especia de juego. Uno besa a su pareja y ésta le responde dándole un beso en el mismo sitio._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ay si Hetalia fuese mío...*Trollface* Lo mal que me lo iba a pasar yo si Hetalia fuese mío._

* * *

_Beso yo te sigo._

A finales de la década de 1970, cuando estaba en plena transición, era imposible pillar a Antonio libre durante más de una hora. La promulgación de leyes y la creación de una constitución tenían absorbido el día a día de la nación mediterránea. Mañana, tarde y noche España se reunía con las personas que habían sido elegidos para redactar esa Constitución que le harían. Más bien lo que ellos se ocupaban era de escuchar lo que España tenía que contarles y luego plasmarlo en ese documento.

Durante ese tiempo, Antonio salía pronto de su residencia en Madrid y volvía altas horas de la noche. Había tenido que renunciar un par de veces a la siesta, algo que habría considerado imposible tan solo tres años atrás. Pero teniendo en cuenta que el debate con los siete padres de la Constitución iba viento en popa, a España no le daba tiempo a sentirse cansado o malhumorado. De hecho, no se recordaba con un humor tan brillante desde que ocurrió el golpe de Estado en 1936. Lo notaba en su mente y en su propio aspecto. Su piel era más morena, sus ojos más brillantes y su sonrisa se hacía cada día más grande todo a causa del trabajo bien hecho.

Costaba mucho deprenderse de cuarenta años de represión y ordenanzas obligatorias y de penas de muerte a aquellos que no pensasen lo mismo que su jefe, pero Antonio lo estaba consiguiendo con mucho éxito, todo ello gracias a la llegada de la democracia y a la creación de una nueva constitución.

Silbaba por la calle camino de su casa. Por primera vez en varios días, se habían permitido salir antes. El borrador de la Constitución casi estaba terminado y España estaba deseando llegar a casa para relajarse y dormir a pierna suelta hasta las 12 de la mañana del día siguiente. Comería y se echaría una buena siesta. Se lo merecía.

Nada más despachar a los criados y asegurarse de que no se le iba a molestar durante un rato, Antonio se fue derecho al baño a darse un remojón relajante con agua caliente y espuma abundante. Se confirmó que eso había sido una buena idea cuando el agua caliente comenzó a desentumecer sus músculos tensos y estresados. Se estaba tan a gustito~

Habría jurado que sólo había cerrado los ojos por un momento, lo justo para relajarse y que el agua le tratase ese estrés. Pero cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontraba en la cama, con las sábanas subidas hasta la barbilla, el pelo ya seco y algo acariciándole el vientre con nerviosismo, como si el acariciarlo fuese genial. Miró debajo de las sábanas y se encontró a Francia que ponía sus dos manos en el vientre y tenía una increíble cara de pervertido.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- preguntó el español medio adormilado todavía.

Francis se sobresaltó al ver que Antonio se había despertado por fin. La verdad es que tenía que agradecer que no se hubiese despertado cuando abrió la puerta a pesar de las insistencias de los criados y cerraba con un estruendo. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando le vio dormido en la bañera y, por pura malicia decidió por su propia cuenta y riesgo ponerle ropa interior, meterle en la cama y, sobre todo, meterse con él dentro de ella. Sí por él fuese nunca abandonaría la cama del español. Establecería su residencia allí y en ella permanecería incluso si tenía que convertirse en un okupa y debían demolerla para echarle. Eso tendría fácil solución, que sería comprarle al español otra cama… Una con el cabecero de hierro forjado. Oh sí. De hecho creía que se la iba a regalar de todas formas. Ya se le ocurrirían maneras imaginativas de estrenarla.

Miró por encima del torso los ojos verdes que le observaban todavía medio metidos en el mundo de los sueños. Ese brillo que siempre resaltaba con su piel morena.

-Es que te he encontrado en el agua fría y pensé que sería toda una lástima si te resfriases. Además, ¿mientras redactas tu Constitución?- explicó Francis de forma exagerada. Cualquier otro país le habría mirado como diciéndole: "¿Tú te crees que soy tonto, o qué?". Antonio simplemente se encogió de hombros, dando la excusa por válida y volvió a taparle con las sábanas. Francis aprovechó para meterle la mano por detrás y conseguir palpar ligeramente su culo. Ese redondo y prieto culo.

Mala idea. Antonio, se movió un poco, incómodo. Al moverse le dio un rodillazo a Francia en el estómago. El francés tosió por el golpe y se subió por la cama de España, hasta que su cabeza salió al aire y miró a Antonio, quien observaba el atardecer en la ventana con la persiana a medio bajar. Al notar que Francis le contemplaba, el español giró la cabeza y mostró una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

-El borrador está casi terminado, Francis- dijo es español con un tono de voz jovial y estirándose a la vez en el colchón-. No te puedes imaginar las ganas que tengo de que se termine todo esto. Quiero volver a estar con vosotros con normalidad.

Enternecido por su frase, Francia le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, a modo de recompensa por lo que acababa de decir. No pensaba pasar de ahí hasta que notó que España le respondía con un beso en la comisura correspondiente del francés. El galo le miró con una ceja enarcada mientras España sonreía con una inocencia que al otro le resultó la mueca más tentadora y sensual que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Eso llamó más aún la atención de Francis, quien ahora se inclinó a besar la parte entre el labio superior de España y su nariz, siendo seguido segundos después por el hispano. Después fue un toque en el labio inferior, otro en el superior. Que si ahora jugueteo con tu lengua y tú me respondes. Que si voy a colar mi mano por aquí que todavía estás vestido. También: abre más las piernas que no me puedo acomodar bien.

Y un buen rato más tarde, Francis pensaba seriamente que por fin se había metido en la cama de España gracias a sus propios méritos. No tenía nada que ver que es español hubiese tenido casi las mismas ganas que él.

No señor.

* * *

_Próximamente: Beso "Espacio-Tiempo"._

_Tienes la posibilidad de dejarme un review feliz. =D_


	11. EspacioTiempo

**_Besos. (Drabbles Francia-España)_**

**_Undécimo drabble: _**_Beso espacio-tiempo: Un beso en el que se pone tanto sentimiento que se pierde la noción del espacio y el tiempo._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ay si Hetalia fuese mío...*Trollface* Lo mal que me lo iba a pasar yo si Hetalia fuese mío._

* * *

_Beso espacio-tiempo._

El pasodoble era pasión.

El pasodoble era sentimiento. Era romperse los pies hasta saber bailarlo.

Para Francis, el pasodoble era, junto con el tango argentino y el vals vienés, uno de los bailes más eróticos que se podían encontrar en el globo terráqueo. Mientras el tango expresaba la lujuria de dos amantes que desean encontrarse y apagar ya esas llamas que los consumían y el vals hablaba de dos enamorados que se miraban y juntaban sus cuerpos como si nunca se dejasen ir; el pasodoble era la unión de ambos. Eran dos amantes enamorados que en vez de querer apagar esas llamas de deseo se querían fundir en ellas, querían que éstas les consumieran hasta el final, sin dejar siquiera sus cenizas.

El pasodoble podía ser tierno y violento al mismo tiempo. Y Francis adoraba esa parte de la cultura de España. Y por eso:

-Quiero aprender a bailar pasodoble.

Eso fue lo que le dijo a su vecino en una de las múltiples reuniones que tenían ambos. Claro debía haber tenido en cuenta que decírselo cuando Antonio estaba tomando un sorbo de gazpacho no había sido la mejor de las ideas. El español le miró estupefacto por unos momentos antes de intentar tragar el líquido que se había quedado en su boca. La impresión hizo que el gazpacho se fuese para otro lado y que Antonio estuviese a punto de atragantarse. Tras unas palmaditas de Francis en la espalda, España se pudo incorporar mientras el francés sorbía un poco de su vino, tranquilizando a los dos jefes, tanto el suyo como el del español. Sólo entonces le devolvió la mirada a Antonio, bajando con suavidad la mano que mantenía en la espalda de éste.

-¿Lo decías en serio?- preguntó el español sin apartar su mirada estupefacta del francés que se las había apañado para llevar su mano más debajo de la cintura del castaño y se acercaba peligrosamente a su baja espalda y el atractivo montículo en el que terminaba.

-Yo nunca te mentiría, _chéri~_- dijo Francia con una sonrisilla traviesa que España no sabía a qué venía. Mientras el francés seguía con esa mirada para nada inocente, su mano se intentaba colar por debajo del pantalón del hispano, oculto bajo la chaqueta de su formal traje. Cuando pensó que iba a conseguir introducir su mano, Antonio se echó hacia atrás en la silla, aprisionando la mano del francés entre su espalda y el respaldo, todo porque a su derecha un político francés reclamaba su atención. Francis intentó no gemir de dolor cuando eso ocurrió, haciendo unas muecas e intentando avisar al hispano que seguía hablando con el político sin enterarse de nada. Cuando por fin, Francia logró recuperar su adorada mano derecha la sopló por encima, intentando hacer pasar el dolor. Entonces Antonio se giró y sonrió a su vecino.

-Perdona, quería preguntarme una cosa- se fijó en la mano que el francés acariciaba como si de un gatito se tratase- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Yo?- preguntó Francis recuperando la compostura-. Yo estoy _parfait, Espagne.._

Tras recuperar la movilidad de la mano derecha, apoyó un brazo en el respaldo de la silla del español, que volvía a beber gazpacho.

-Lo decía en serio. Quiero aprender pasodoble y que además tú me enseñes.

Esta vez Antonio no se había atragantado con la bebida. De hecho, lo único que hizo fue mirar con una ceja enarcada al francés.

-Y supongo que querrás que yo haga de la chica, ¿no?

-Quiero aprender para bailarlo con españolas, _mon ami._

Aunque no se volvió a sacar el tema durante toda la velada, la idea no abandonó nunca la mente de Francia, que buscaba la mejor estrategia para volver a sacar el tema frente al español. Un par de días después, Antonio sorprendió a Francis invitándole a su casa para darle esa clase de baile que el francés tanto parecía desear. España le dio pautas sobre la ropa que debía llevar cuando se pusiesen a bailar: algo que le permitiese movilidad, sobre todo para abrir las piernas, una camiseta tampoco muy apretada y unos zapatos cómodos, pero zapatos.

Así pues, Francis al día siguiente se cambió en casa de España y le esperó en el salón del moreno cuyos muebles se habían apartado para dejarles un interesante espacio para bailar. Su anfitrión llegó poco después, vestido con unos pantalones bastante holgados que le permitía movimientos amplios, unos zapatos brillantes y bien cuidados y una camisa blanca abierta un poco en el pecho que contrastaba de manera exquisita con su bronceada piel.

-Por mucho que me encante esa camisa, debo admitir que, como vas a hacer tú de la mujer te esperaba con un vestido ajustado rojo~

Antonio ignoró el comentario del francés, o eso le pareció en un primer momento, porque al pasar a su lado para poner el disco en la mini cadena, mientras él intentaba abrazar al hispano para colar una mano por su pecho, España le pisó con contundencia un pie, sin parar en su camino al aparato.

-Sólo ten en cuenta que si haces algo, puedo pegarte otro pisotón de ese tipo.- expuso el español introduciendo el disco y dándole al play mientras Francis intentaba desentumecer su pie-. Lo primero que debes saber, sí de verdad quieres aprender a bailar pasodoble, es que esto no es como bailar en una discoteca-. El hispano se giró con una sonrisa en la boca que sin embargo no compartieron sus ojos. Sus ojos verdes estaban serios, demostrando que, a pesar de su siempre presente jovialidad, el español estaba concentrado-. El pasodoble tiene un componente de sentimiento que no encontrarás en muchos bailes. Al Foxtrot y al Charleston, el pasodoble y el tango se los comen con patatas. Bien. ¿Sabes andar?

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Francis confuso ante la última frase de Antonio. El español se acercó a él y le puso una mano más arriba de la cintura (si veía que la bajaba demasiado, sería capaz de clavarla con grapas a su camisa) y agarró la otra-. Esto me está empezando a gustar~.

- Empiezas andando hacia delante con el pie derecho y yo llevaré el izquierdo hacia atrás. Ocho pasos. Puedes mirar al suelo al principio, pero según vayas mejorando, eso quedará terminantemente prohibido-. Antonio comenzó a guiar al francés, quien miraba al suelo mientras andaban los ocho pasos-. En el pasodoble, cuando se está cerca de la pareja, siempre se mira a los ojos. Una vez hemos avanzado te toca retroceder. Sí, sí- dijo el español con regocijo viendo como el francés hacía una mueca de hastío-. No pienses que en seguida me iba a poner a hacer las complicadas figuras que ves en los concursos de televisión.

-Yo sólo sería feliz si te aferrases a mí como hacían las bailarinas…¡Ay!- se quejó Francis al recibir otro pisotón de Antonio.

-A partir de ahora no puedes mirar el suelo.

Francis fue más serio de lo que el español esperaba. Tras aprenderse todas las figuras básicas en una sola tarde, el español se mostró entusiasmado y quedaron para seguir la semana siguiente. Y así semana a semana el galo fue mejorando hasta el punto de que Antonio pidió a una experta bailarina que le montase una coreografía que pudiese bailar Francis. La bailarina le acompañó durante un par de clases en las que el francés fue, menos participativo y más pervertido que de costumbre. Bajaba la mano que tenía en la cintura de Blanca hasta el trasero de la mujer y Antonio debía estar todo el rato corrigiéndole. Tras varias amenazas, a la siguiente semana, Antonio volvió a aparecer solo.

-Bien. El baile que hemos montado lo dominabas con Blanca. Pero he decidido probar por mi mismo que sabes moverte.

-Eso lo sabes mejor que nadie, _chéri_. El baile es una expresión vertical del deseo horizontal, ¿recuerdas?

Antonio ignoró la pulla del francés e inició la música, poniéndose luego en la posición inicial.

Entonces ocurrió.

Los ojos verdes de España, centrados en uno de los bailes más populares de su tierra chocaron contra los azules de Francia, centrados en un reto que le habían lanzado y al que no pensaba renunciar. Era como si dudase de su poderío, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Según bailaban, ejecutando todas las figuras con una precisión impecable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Francis no era un profesional y que el hispano no estaba acostumbrado a usar los pasos de la mujer, Antonio se dio cuenta de algo. Nunca había sentido tanta concentración y a la vez tanto deseo mientras ejecutaba ese baile. Las dos miradas parecían haber creado un campo electromagnético en el que también se encontraban anclados sus cuerpos. Antonio no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos azules mientras que Francis se lamentaba de no haber aprendido a bailar pasodoble antes.

Cuando faltaban apenas dos figuras para terminar el baile, Francis recogió a Antonio de un giro y ambos que quedaron con los torsos pegados y la respiración acelerada, dejando que la música siguiese sin acompañarla. Y aún con ese magnetismo rodeándoles, Antonio giró levemente la cabeza y besó los jadeantes labios del francés.

No supieron que pasó, ni cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose con tímido y a la vez arrojado interés, pero cuando por fin se sintieron capaces de separarse, la música se había acabado y habían cambiado tanto de postura que había acabado Francis contra la pared y Antonio besándole contra ella.

Con la respiración acelerada, volvieron a conectar sus ojos.

Ninguno sabía que decir, qué pensar, ni qué sentir. Sólo entonces Antonio sonrió y le dijo al francés:

-Me temo que ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte.

Y mientras el español se alejaba y se iba, con la respiración acelerada y una mano en el vientre, intentando normalizarla, Francis se dio cuenta de algo.

El pasodoble era pasión española. Intentar dominarlo a la perfección era como querer comprender todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del hispano.

El pasodoble era Antonio.

* * *

_Próximamente: Beso "cazador"._

_Tienes la posibilidad de dejarme un review feliz. =D_


	12. Cazador

**_Besos. (Drabbles Francia-España)_**

**_Duodécimo drabble: _**_Beso Cazador: otra especie de dos intentan atrapar los labios del otro y evitar que el otro atrape los suyos._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ay si Hetalia fuese mío...*Trollface* Lo mal que me lo iba a pasar yo si Hetalia fuese mío._

* * *

_Beso cazador._

De todas las cosas sinsentido, aleatorias y prácticamente inexplicables que le habían pasado cuando se juntaba con Gilbert y con Antonio, esta era, sin duda alguna, la peor.

¿Cómo saber que era la peor?

Porque habían acabado escondiéndose Gilbert, Antonio y él del mismísimo Alemania, quien, hecho una furia y cubierto de zumo del tomate que le había lanzado España, les estaba buscando desesperado para, según él, darles una merecida reprimenda.

La cosa había comenzado cuando habían quedado en una reunión del G-20 en Francia. El rubio había tenido a bien invitar a España a esa reunión, considerando que era importante que la octava economía mundial estuviese allí cuando se hablaba de los temas económicos que importaban en ése momento. España no cupo en sí de alegría cuando escuchó que Francis le invitaba y prometió ser un ejemplo del saber estar y de la serenidad, algo que no se creía ni Liechtenstein ni Veneciano. Aún así, el galo decidió concederle el beneficio de la duda.

Y España le demostró que podía ser sereno, ocurrente sin ponerse a gritar. Ese trabajo lo tuvieron Veneciano y Romano que no eran capaces de ponerse de acuerdo con nada. Francis se sintió orgulloso de lo bien que había ido al reunión y de haber llegado a la posterior cena sin tener que lamentar ningún incidente. Al menos de los graves. Cuando juntabas a Rusia, América e Inglaterra en una habitación podía llegar a estallar una III e incluso una IV Guerra Mundial si se lo proponían.

Fue en la comida cuando la cosa se torció.

Gilbert, ofendido por la mera presencia de Austria intentó tirarle una naranja a la cabeza sin que se notase que había sido él. La mala suerte había querido que ésta le cayese a España. Cuando el castaño se limpió el jugo de la fruta de la cabeza, sonrió de forma tirante y cogió uno de los tomates que había llevado para regalárselos a Romano y se lo lanzó al albino. Prusia no era tonto y se agachó para evitar recibir un tomatazo que interceptó la cara de Ludwig. En cuanto vieron que había sido el alemán el que había recibido el inusual proyectil, España y Prusia decidieron poner pies en polvorosa, éste último arrastrando a Francis, que no tenía nada que ver con el asunto, con ellos.

Y así habían acabado dentro de un escobero.

Un escobero. Un cubículo oscuro, lleno de polvo y… arañas.

Como alguna se colase en su pelo ya podía huir de él Gilbert, porque le perseguiría y le pegaría una paliza que se estarían quejando hasta sus nietos.

-Este lugar está sucio- se quejó el francés, intentando no rozar ni con un solo pelo las paredes ni los instrumentos que allí se guardaban. Lo único que conseguía con ello era que estuviesen los tres más incómodos, pues España se encontraba entre el cuerpo del francés y la pared sucia y Gilbert miraba por la puerta a ver si aparecía su hermano por allí- Como me ensucie más te vale correr, _Prusse_.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya por lanzar la naranja, Gilbert. En serio, ¿tienes que estar siempre haciendo todo lo que se te pasa por la cabeza?- le preguntó el español, cada vez más apresado entre Francis y la pared-. Francia, me estás aplastando.

-Ah, perdón, _mon amour_.

-Callaos los dos, que el increíble yo no puede oír si _West_ viene.

-Yo me callaría si Francia me dejase de aplastar.

-Y yo que pensaba que lo mejor era aplastarte contra la pared para así poder…

-CALLA LA BOCA, FRANCIA- exclamó Gilbert rojo de repente mientras España intentaba reprimir una risa sin mucho éxito-. No sé ni cómo os considero mis amigos.

-Admítelo, no podrías vivir sin nosotros.

-Francis, cuando he dicho que te callases no era ninguna sugerencia.

El rubio decidió cerrar la boca con un puchero que atrajo otra vez la grave y baja risa de Antonio. Incitado por ese sonido, Francis intentó atrapar el labio inferior de España entre los suyos mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo del hispano. Antonio, sin perder la risa, evitó que Francia le atrapase usando la mejor defensa que se podía usar: un buen ataque. Mientras Gilbert aún miraba por la puerta, Francis y Antonio desarrollaron una competición por ver quién conseguía atrapar el labio del otro, llegando Francis a posar sus manos en la otra pared a pesar del asco que le pudiese dar y España a aferrarse a la corbata que el rubio llevaba.

-Parece que no… ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACÉIS?- gritó el alemán al girarse y encontrarse ese panorama. Justo cuando le oyó, España giró la cabeza para mirarle y Francia consiguió atrapar su labio por un lateral. Antonio entrecerró los ojos mientras Francis decía con el labio en la boca:

- _J'ai gagné_.

Esa fue la excusa que obligó a Prusia a escapar azorado del escobero. No podía creer que empezasen a montárselo CUANDO ÉL TODAVÍA ESTABA ALLÍ. ¿No tenían sentido del pudor o simplemente estaban en celo todo el año? Bueno, eso en el caso de Francia era una pregunta retórica.

Absorto y todavía sonrojado, echó a andar buscando otro escondite cuando chocó con un cuerpo alto. Miró a la cara de la otra persona, dispuesto a reclamar ese choque con el increíble Prusia. Cuando le reconoció, se le quitaron las ganas de reclamar nada.

-Justo al que estaba buscando, Prusia- dijo Alemania con un tono engañosamente bajo.

Que perra era la vida. El pagando el plato mientras Francis y Antonio a saber que iban a hacer en el escobero.

Ojalá una cucaracha les cortase el rollo.

* * *

_Próximamente: Beso "baldosa" y "XT"._

_Tienes la posibilidad de dejarme un review feliz. =D_


	13. Baldosa y XT

**_Besos. (Drabbles Francia-España)_**

**_Décimotercer drabble: _**_Beso baldosa: se llama así porque entre los dos componentes hay tan poca separación que ocupan la superficie de una baldosa sus pies. Xt: Un beso desenfrenado que nunca se sabe en que puede acabar. (Francis sí que lo sabe xDDDD)_

**_Advertencias:_**_ Este es el antepenúltimo drabble. Todo lo bueno se acaba. Les voy a echar de menos. T.T_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ay si Hetalia fuese mío...*Trollface* Lo mal que me lo iba a pasar yo si Hetalia fuese mío._

_Obviamente, como este fic contiene el discurso que Miru y yo descubrimos, está dedicado a ella, una vez más. A ver si me deja subirlo para que no tengas mucho mono de Vampura._

* * *

_Beso de baldosa y XT._

Francis era un capullo.

Todo lo capullo que podía ser un francés que había ido de visita oficial a su país y que ahora estaba elegantemente sentado en la misma mesa que él. Los dos cercanos a sus respectivos jefes y diplomáticos que les representaban. El rubio se las había apañado un par de veces para meterle mano sin que se diese cuenta (al menos al principio), le había robado dos besos que de castos no habían tenido ni la saliva y a la vez galanteaba con la princesa española, la primera dama francesa y la mujer de su propio presidente del gobierno. ¿Cómo podía hacer todo eso? Antonio no tenía ni idea, pero algo le decía que no era lo peor que iba a hacer el francés en esa reunión.

-¿Te diviertes, _mon chéri_?- preguntó el rubio con voz melosa mientras se acercaba a su oído con sinuosa sensualidad. Antonio le miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Hasta la fecha lo único divertido ha sido tu frase- dijo el español sonriendo cómo siempre-. Si no fuese porque es bueno para las relaciones me escaparía de estas cumbres. Son mortalmente aburridas~.

Francia se había dado cuenta de que durante el transcurso de la cena, cuando España no cabeceaba disimuladamente, guiñaba el ojo a alguna mujer atractiva que pasase por ahí o incluso separaba en su comida los guisantes del jamón, apartándolo incluso de la salsa innecesaria. Puede que le gustase comer bien, pero España de vez en cuando era un poco tiquismiquis con la comida.

A pesar de la apariencia que podía mostrar por fuera, Francis estaba nervioso. Sí, la verdad es que sí. Su jefe iba a pronunciar en breves un discurso a sus compatriotas que vivían en España y le había pedido al propio galo que le ayudase en la redacción del discurso. Conociendo cómo conocía a Antonio, Francia sabía que decir para que España estuviese contento. Y aun así, a pesar de que estaba muy seguro de que con ése discurso, Antonio iba a quedar encantado; Francis estaba nervioso. Y eso aumentó cuando el Presidente de la República Francesa se acercó al micrófono y comenzó a hablar en un fluido francés.

-_Señoras y señores…_

Fue ver como empezaba a hablar y Francis tener que hacer más esfuerzo por permanecer quieto y con el mismo aspecto elegante y casanova que siempre tenía. Todo ello mientras se moría de la vergüenza según su jefe iba hablando y evitando por todos los medios mirar a Antonio.

El español, nada más el presidente francés comenzó a hablar fue atendiendo cada vez más y más a lo que decía, sintiendo como algunas veces sus palabras se metían en su mente como si de una infección de tratase. Le estaba emocionando escuchar lo que el francés decía. Y eso que no entendía el francés al 100% y muchas veces tenía que tirar de la traducción simultánea que había contratado. Ahora lo agradecía mientras se aferraba con ansia a los auriculares y miraba a su vecino, estupefacto.

-(…) _Queridos amigos, frente al terrorismo, no hay nada que debatir. La democracia española es una democracia joven y debe mucho al Rey Juan Carlos, a su valentía, a las decisiones que tomó en el momento adecuado. (…)_

Quemaba. La mirada de Antonio quemaba. ¿De verdad el discurso era tan largo? No lo recordaba así cuando ayudó a redactarlo.

Mientras tanto Antonio estaba seguro de que sí antes pensaba que Francia era un capullo ahora debía ser simplemente un cabrón con pintas.

-(_…)_ _Añado que Francia solicita, desea, exige que España –octava economía del mundo– participe en los trabajos del G20, porque necesitamos a España en el concierto de las grandes naciones.(…)_

Ante la última frase, España no pudo más que poner los ojos como platos, sonrojado al límite y mirando al vacío, absorto a más no poder en la voz del hombre que hablaba. Realmente llegó un momento en que dejó de escuchar el tono del jefe de Francis para oír a su amigo en su mente diciéndole esas palabras. Y cada vez que el presidente soltaba alguna frase alabando las buenas relaciones entre ellos dos o los esfuerzos de España…

-_(…) Lo que me asombra cuando miro a España –tan cercana a nosotros, tan mediterránea–es que más allá de las alternancias, siempre ha sabido transmitir el discurso de la modernidad para avanzar hacia el siglo XXI y –a ser posible– sin vuelta atrás.(…)_

…, cómo en ese momento, a Antonio se le hacía una especie de nudo en la garganta que le hacía imposible tragar saliva y le dificultaba mucho la respiración, que se iba haciendo más lenta y silenciosa por momentos, como temeroso de que el discurso se dejase de oír si él respiraba.

_-(…)_ _Y me gustaría tanto que los españoles supieran cuánto los amamos en Francia –los amamos con fuerza como a un país hermano– y que todos nuestros compatriotas de Francia sepan y entiendan que los españoles esperan mucho de Francia. Tengan por seguro que no les decepcionaremos._

Tras dar las gracias, se terminó el discurso, al que le siguió una salva de aplausos mientras muchos políticos tanto franceses como españoles se levantaban para darle más homenaje al presidente, quien agradeció un par de felicitaciones para después sentarse entre su mujer y Francis. Éste no se atrevía a mirar a España. Era superior a sus fuerzas. No sabía con qué expresión se iba a encontrar y temía que Antonio tuviese una mirada demasiado sincera o demasiado admirada, Francia no respondía de sus actos.

Por eso, cuando miró de reojo al español y vio que este le miraba, dispuesto a entablar conversación con él, Francis agradeció que su jefe llamase la atención del hispano para así él poder escabullirse sin ser visto.

Vale que quisiera emocionar al español y mirar esa cara llena de emoción. Pero a veces el propio Francis no era capaz de medir las reacciones que iba a provocar con sus formas de seducir al objeto de sus deseos. Y esta era una de ellas. Salió al jardín en busca de algo de tranquilidad en esa tranquila noche de abril en Madrid. Un delicioso olor a flores y plantas le acarició la nariz. Fue lo suficientemente embriagador como para que no se diese cuenta de la presencia que se acercaba a él por la espalda hasta que esa presencia se delató con una frase:

-Eres un auténtico hijo de puta.

Francia se giró sin sorprenderse demasiado, mirando como los ojos de Antonio brillaban como esmeraldas en una cueva.

-No entiendo por qué lo dices, _mon ami_. Soy una persona de lo más…

El cuerpo entero de Antonio chocando contra él y empujándole contra un ciprés recortado a modo de arbusto le detuvo en mitad de la excusa. Tras recuperarse del golpe y notar el cuerpo del español imposiblemente junto al suyo, Francia fue invadido con dulzura por los labios de España, que le besó acariciando su rostro con sus dos manos, cerrando a la vez los ojos con fuerza. Francis, envalentonado por el contacto abrazó la fina cintura del español dejando descansar sus manos en el trasero que se mostraba tan al alcance. Ah~ Sí que merecían la pena ese tipo de discursos~.

El tierno contacto del español era incomparable con otros que hubiese tenido incluso con el propio Antonio. De repente era como si todo su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo le quisiese dar las gracias por el apoyo que le había mostrado con ésas palabras. Pero aun así, aunque se sintiese más cerca del español de lo que nunca se había sentido, Francis ansiaba más. Por eso, giró a Antonio, para que éste quedase ahora apoyado en el arbusto y convirtiendo ese sincero beso en uno más violento, voraz. Ansioso. España gemía entre sus brazos, agradecido por las atenciones que ahora recibía del francés y que mordisqueaba sus labios. Le respondió con una succión del labio superior del francés. Al notarlo, el rubio pasó su lengua por los labios del español.

-Menos mal que mi jefe me censuró, que si no…

España iba a responderle a eso. Juraba que iba a hacerlo, pero de repente el francés volvió a atraparle entre sus labios, obligándole a aceptar su lengua dentro de él.

Como si el español necesitase que lo obligasen a aceptar la lengua de Francis.

* * *

_Para quien quiera saberlo: ese discurso EXISTE. Es el mejor fic FrSp que he leído en mi vida. Se puede encontrar en la Embajada Francesa en España. Fue pronunciado por Sarkozy en su visita oficial en el 2009. Moría de amor al leerlo._

_Otra cosa: ha tardado porque a Fanfiction cuando intenté subirlo en su momento le dio la gana de no dejar editar fics para añadir capítulos, si siquiera para ver el resumen ni nada. Llevo desde el sábado 19 pasándome a diario para intentar publicarlo. Ya me espaba planteando meterle un virus en el servidor. e_e_

_Próximamente: Beso "fránces" 8D._

_Tienes la posibilidad de dejarme un review feliz. =D_


	14. Francés

**_Besos. (Drabbles Francia-España)_**

**_Décimocuarto drabble: _**Consiste en que la mujer o el hombre toque con su lengua los labios de su pareja para luego introducirla y viceversa.

**_Advertencias:_**_ Este es el penúltimo drabble. Todo lo bueno se acaba. Les voy a echar de menos. T.T_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ay si Hetalia fuese mío...*Trollface* Lo mal que me lo iba a pasar yo si Hetalia fuese mío._

* * *

_Beso francés._

Había un término que España usaba que a Francia le resultaba ofensivo. Le había dicho de todas las maneras posibles que dejase de decirlo, pero Antonio no cejaba en su empeño.

Al francés le parecía tan insultante ese término, que se propuso un plan cada vez que se lo oía decir al español: cada vez que lo dijese, le tocaría el culo durante cinco minutos. Por lo menos. Y le daba igual cómo se pusiese.

El primer día que lo hizo, España le miró con una ceja enarcada después de un buen rato de estar el francés con una mano en el bolsillo y la izquierda en su trasero.

La segunda vez, Francia había colado dos de sus dedos por debajo del pantalón hispano. España no se dio ni cuenta hasta que Francia tuvo que moverse un poco para estar más cómodo sin soltar el trasero del español (aunque ya había pasado los cinco minutos). Cuando le pidió explicaciones y el francés no se las daba, Antonio puso cara de tener ganas de ponerle la cabeza del revés y Francis alejó la mano. Quería darle una lección, no que le dejase sin cerebro.

Así siguió la cosa. España usando esa odiable palabra mientras Francis le castigaba obligándole a aceptar veinte minutos (sí, el tiempo había ido aumentando progresivamente). Más de una vez la cosa había acabado con un golpe de Antonio en cualquier parte del cuerpo del rubio y yéndose con esa psicótica sonrisa que a veces tenía.

Uno de ésos días, Francia paseaba por el edificio de la ONU. Era sólo para asistir a otra reunión en la que EEUU pedía colaboración de los demás países para poder pararle los pies a Irán y su programa nuclear. El rubio empezaba a hartarse de la obsesión que tenía el gigante americano.

Así pues, Francia esperaba que ese fuese otro día aburrido más, pero entonces oyó dos voces en una sala. Al reconocer la voz de Antonio y de Lovino, Francis decidió pegar la oreja en la puerta, atento a lo que éstos fuesen a comentar. Parecían que llevaban un buen rato hablando ya.

-…lo molesto que quieras. Pero yo estoy con Francia. Ese término es vulgar y de mal gusto. Y demuestra lo inculto que eres a veces- criticaba el italiano sin piedad.

-Jo, no seas así. Es mi cultura. Es mi tradición. Que él se empeñe en no querer oírlo si que es irracional.

Oh. ¿Hablaba con Romano de él? Que tierno podía llegar a ser el español.

-No. Irracional eres tú. ¿Por qué morreo? ¿Por qué no "beso francés"?

Ante esa situación, Francia pegó la oreja aún más a la puerta. Si se seguía apoyando así, la iba a hacer giratoria. Oyó a Antonio tartamudear antes de decir:

-Si digo beso francés… pienso en Francia. Es como si le invocase. Y no me puedo concentrar.

En ese momento oyeron un golpe detrás de la puerta. Tras mirarse los dos con sospecha, Romano se acercó a ella y la abrió repentinamente. Francis cayó al suelo al perder su pilar de apoyo y más después de oír lo que el español había dicho, ya que se había pegado a la puerta como si su vida dependiese de ello. Se tumbó en el suelo apoyando su cara en una mano y con una pierna doblada, apoyando el pie en el suelo; mirando fijamente a Antonio.

-_Bonjour~~_- saludó el francés cómo si se acabasen de encontrar casualmente.

Romano le miró atónito desde la puerta mientras que Antonio, sentado sobre una mesa pequeña de reuniones mostraba en su cara un pequeño sonrojo, junto con una cara de asombro al suponer que Francia le habría oído. Tardó en reaccionar.

-¿Qué hacías escuchando, gabacho de mierda?- preguntó la nación mediterránea con inquina sin desprenderse aún de su sonrojo. Lovino mencionó algo acerca de: "alejar a su tonto hermano del idiota-patata" y salió cerrando la puerta. España quiso matarle. ¿Acababa de dejarle sólo en esa situación con el francés? El rubio se levantó y se acercó a España, quien, viendo su avance quiso descender de la mesa. Francia no le dejó, con las manos en los muslos españoles que ése día estaban enfundados en un impecable traje de Paco Rabanne, Francis le acechó como un cazador acecha a una presa.

Y entonces, le dio un beso francés, haciendo que Antonio temblase entre sus brazos y se aferrase a él con fuerza. Después de ese entusiasta beso, España le mordió el labio con una sonrisa pícara mientras desabrochaba la camisa del rubio.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Y, devolviéndole la sonrisa, Francis dijo:

-Me alegro de ser tan maleducado, mon chéri.

* * *

_Próximamente: El último capítulo: Beso "negro". subirá el rating._

_Tienes la posibilidad de dejarme un review feliz. =D_


	15. Negro

**_Besos. (Drabbles Francia-España)_**

**_Último drabble: _**Beso negro... Sobran las explicaciones, ¿no?

**_Advertencias:_**_ Este es el último drabble. Todo lo bueno se acaba. Les voy a echar de menos. T.T_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ay si Hetalia fuese mío...*Trollface* Lo mal que me lo iba a pasar yo si Hetalia fuese mío._

* * *

_Beso negro ._

Francis debía admitir que había veces en las incluso él entendía que las insinuaciones a España estaban fuera de lugar. No porque no las sintiese o porque el español no las mereciese. Todo lo contrario. Las veces en las que Francis se veía incapaz de soltar ninguna frase subida de tono al moreno era porque lo que sentía en ese momento no se podía explicar con palabras, tal era la emoción que le embargaba.

Uno podía pensar que todo era porque Francis había pasado más de un día sin acostarse con nadie. Toda esa gente no conocía bien al francés. Sus allegados sabían que el día en el que Francis no tuviese sexo era tan físicamente posible como que la Tierra fuese más grande que el Sol.

No, el verdadero motivo estaba en Antonio. Cuando Francis no tenía capacidad mental para lanzarle ningún tipo de piropo, era cuando el español estaba concentrado tocando la guitarra. Una arruga de seriedad cruzaba su entrecejo y la vez su rostro era el más tranquilo que le había visto el francés en mucho tiempo. Ese momento Francis, aparte de sentir ese deseo que siempre salía a la luz cuando miraba al español, notaba como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Ese nudo estaba ocasionado por mil y un emociones que le rodeaban. Sentía orgullo: el orgullo que puede sentir un amigo al ver como su compañero salía de un agujero negro, el mismo orgullo que sentía una persona al ver a su hermano pequeño triunfar en todo; el orgullo de un amante que ve como su acompañante era el centro de todas las miradas. Otra era la ternura: ternura por ver que ese hombre, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, no había cambiado en lo esencial, sino en pequeños detalles que hacían más evidente su maduración.

Y cuando Antonio terminaba de tocar y alzaba su mirada y "casualmente" se encontraba con los ojos azules de Francis observándole con mayor intensidad de la habitual y le sonreía, entonces llegaba la última emoción. Una que Francia no sería capaz de decir en voz alta, pero que sin palabras se le daba muy bien expresar.

Y eso era lo que hacía siempre después de que el español dejase de tocar. Le levantaba de dónde estuviese sentado sin dejar de mirarle con esa intensidad. Antonio hacía un comentario casual diciendo que estaba raro. Francis le sonreía mientras le decía que no fuese idiota, que estaba perfectamente.

Entonces siempre le besaba con ternura, dejándose llevar por esos sentimientos que tenía dentro. Acariciaba interminablemente el cuerpo del español mientras le guiaba hacia atrás, dejándole al lado de un sillón, de una cama o de lo que hubiese cerca. En esta ocasión era el sillón del español.

Lo curioso de esas ocasiones, era que España no se resistía. Mostraba la misma osadía que el rubio y se dejaba llevar por la marea. De hecho tenía en sus ojos una mirada parecida a la del francés, aunque ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta. En ese momento solo importaba que Antonio desabrochaba la camisa del francés y que Francis se deshacía con elegancia del pantalón del español, siempre sin romper el beso, como si temiesen que al romperlo todo ese huracán emocional se perdiese.

Una vez eliminados los pantalones de España, Francia separó sus labios solo para cambiar el lugar del cuerpo del español que se dedicaban a adorar. Sin perder esa intensidad y calma que llevaban siempre en esas ocasiones, el galo bajó por el cuello del español, mordiendo con suavidad y despertando los jadeos de Antonio. Y ambos se enardecían. Y sólo entonces Antonio le pidió que fuese más rápido. Y Francia, como si de un esclavo se tratase, le obedeció. Hizo que el español se arrodillase en el sofá, dejando su pecho pegado al respaldo y su delicioso trasero apuntando a él. Las manos francesas descendían con suavidad, mientras su dueño encendía aún más las ansias de los dos mordisqueando la oreja izquierda del hispano.

En ese momento descendió y comenzó a adorar los dos cachetes que conformaban su bien formado trasero. Primero con besos y chupetones que dejarían marca en sus nalgas. Antonio jadeaba al notarlos. Era como si el francés quisiese marcarlo como suyo. Como si al hacerse dueño de su culo pudiese ser dueño de toda su alma. Después Francis atacaba más hacia el centro, rodeando su ano y sin acercarse a él. España notaba como sus ganas de matarle aumentaban. En momentos como ése sentía como si Francis jugara con él. De los dos el que más ganas tenía era el francés, y sin embargo el muy condenado parecía disfrutar haciéndose de rogar. Un día pillaría la revancha y sería el francés el que rogase para que continuase. Pero mientras tanto, al español le tocaba tragarse un orgullo casi más grande que él y gemir pidiendo al rubio que se diese prisa. Y tras una mueca rebelde, Francis besaba por fin su atractiva entrada. Tras unos segundos de suspense, el francés sacaba un poco la lengua para empezar a lamer y a acostumbrar la apertura que se iba calentando paulatinamente, casi a la misma velocidad en la que el español gemía.

Francis siempre dedicaba un buen rato en prepararle en esas ocasiones. El desenfreno y la lujuria quedaban en un segundo plano lejano por culpa de la sensualidad y la emotividad.

Y cuando penetraba con cuidado el español, este siempre inclinaba su cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza debido al placer que sentía. Un placer que les unía como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Francis hacía que España girase la cabeza para besarle mientras comenzaba un profundo vaivén, lento, persuasivo, incitante. Como si necesitase persuadir a España para que le aceptase dentro.

Acababan casi siempre con el francés sentado mientras el español le cabalgaba, mostrando la casta española y dejando que él llevase el ritmo, que él gobernase al francés con sensual poderío.

Llegaban al orgasmo con sus labios enredados, con los brazos del español en el cuello del francés y con las manos del francés abarcando con posesividad la cintura todavía con camisa del español.

Sólo entonces Francis sentía como ese nudo en su garganta se desanudaba un poco y miraba a los ojos al español, quien todavía jadeaba por el reciente ejercicio. Tras una sonrisa y otro beso, se abrazaban, acunándose ambos. Formando las mismas palabras con los labios sin pronunciar sonido alguno y, sobre todo, sin que el otro lo viese.

_Porque, aunque las palabras no fuesen necesarias, a veces tenían que fingir que las decían. Sólo por probar a ver si se sentían mejor._

_Y, teniendo en cuenta que ambos se dejaban arropar, se podía decir que sí se sentían mejor.  
_

* * *

_Tienes la posibilidad de dejarme un review feliz. =D_


End file.
